The Shadow Destiny
by Koro-pon
Summary: Gli esorcisti si trovano difronte ad una nuova battaglia, ma stavolta devono lottare contro se stessi. Riusciranno ad uscirne vivi?
1. Chapter 1: The Kill

Sangue. Tutto completamente ricoperto di sangue: la piccola e unica stanza della capanna di legno era invasa da un ondata di liquido rosso che colava dalle pareti, si muoveva come un ruscello silenzioso sul pavimento e si infilava nelle fessure tra un'asse e l'altra. Per terra corpi inerti giacevano sfigurati nel fiume scarlatto: alcuni erano ancora interi, ma comunque irriconoscibili, altri erano stati fatti completamente a pezzi, altri ancora fatti esplodere; tra tutto quel sangue si sentivano dei debolissimi gemiti provenire da un corpo tenuto sollevato a mezz'aria da una figura scura che si confondeva tra le ombre, colava sangue dal corpo, sporcava la camicia bianca, s'infilava tra le pieghe del tessuto quasi trasparente, si contorceva sulla pelle liscia e bianca e ricadeva sul pavimento unendosi al resto dello scarlatto. I gemiti di dolore cessarono e la figura scura gettò il corpo tra il resto dei cadaveri, si guardò intorno osservando la strage che aveva compiuto piuttosto velocemente, nessuno lo avrebbe mai scoperto e a nessuno sarebbe mai importato; uscì dalla capanna venendo invasa dalla luce accecante del sole estivo e in quell'istante fu possibile vederla chiaramente: era una ragazza, di un metro e sessantacinque circa, il fisico magro e asciutto, la pelle chiara era messa in risalto dagli abiti neri che indossava, i capelli castano scuro con alcuni riflessi rossi lunghi fino ai fianchi erano legati in una treccia che lasciva liberi alcuni ciuffi che le ricadevano sul viso, gli occhi erano di un viola piuttosto scuro verso l'esterno, ma che si schiariva mano a mano che si sfumava verso la pupilla, il tutto era sporcato da alcune macchie di sangue rosso che le sporcava anche i vestiti e le mani. Guardò il cielo azzurro senza nuvole illuminato da un grande sole giallo e caldo e spostò lo sguardo sul resto del paesaggio fino a che non vide la piccola distesa d'acqua al centro della valle, si diresse verso quella e, dopo essersi spogliata, vi si immerse, lavò i vestiti e li fece asciugare sull'erba verde mentre nuotava rilassata nel laghetto trasparente e pulito. Prese il corsetto nero e allacciò i lacci rossi sul petto con un piccolo nodo, poi si infilò i pantaloni di pelle e ci mise anche le due cinture dalle quali pendevano tre spade, incrociandole, li spinse dentro agli stivali con un po' di tacco e chiuse la cerniera, si mise sulle spalle il mantello che le arrivava fino ai piedi lasciando i capelli sciolti per asciugarli e infine si allacciò la collana facendo scendere il ciondolo sotto al corsetto per non metterlo troppo in mostra. Si mise ad ascoltare i suoni della valle chiudendo gli occhi: sentiva il soffio leggero del vento, il rumore che faceva sfiorando le foglie e volando sul pelo dell'acqua, il canto degli uccellini nel bosco e delle piccole cicale nascoste tra i fili d'erba, ma sentì anche dei rumori diversi da quelli "naturali", rumori di passi e voci, voci giovani che ridevano, parlavano e litigavano; aprì di scatto gli occhi e corse verso il bosco mimetizzandosi con le ombre degli alberi.

Il sole era terribilmente caldo a mezzogiorno e un quarto d'agosto e Allen se n'era reso conto suo malgrado pentendosi di aver insistito per portare la vecchia divisa, ma non avrebbe mai dato a Lavi la soddisfazione di aver ragione e tentava in ogni modo di non far notare che stava soffrendo parecchio, si voltò verso Lenalee e notò che con la sua nuova divisa estiva doveva stare piuttosto fresca: non era molto diversa da quella precedente, ma al posto della giacca a maniche lunghe indossava un corsetto stretto da lacci sulla schiena e come nella vecchia, una minigonna. Lavi, invece, aveva al posto della giacca una maglietta a maniche corte e i soliti pantaloni, mentre Kanda e Krory avevano mantenuto la vecchia divisa, ma non sembravano soffrire più di tanto il caldo; quando Komui gli aveva annunciato la nuova missione si era un po' stupito, era troppo semplice e apparentemente priva di grandi percoli se non per qualche inevitabile Akuma: consisteva nel trovare altri esorcisti, ma uno in particolare, che era stato allievo di un generale scomparso da anni e considerato ormai morto. Il maestro gliene aveva parlato vagamente, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che quell'uomo potesse aver avuto un allievo esorcista, da come glielo avevano descritto sembrava piuttosto strano e misterioso, di poche parole e soprattutto freddo: le poche volte che parlava era per una missione e quando qualcuno diceva cose che andavano contro il suo pensiero, lì rispondeva sempre in tono glaciale colpendo il punto più fragile dell'animo di quella persona, per questo motivo nessuno parlava mai con lui e non sembrava che la cosa gli dispiacesse. L'immagine di quel generale era associata nella mente di Allen a quella di Kanda, tranne che per il fatto del carattere gelido, perché se qualcuno diceva qualcosa di contrario a Yu, diventava una furia e lo affettava per bene; all'esorcista scappò un lieve sorriso pensando a tutte quelle volte che lui e Kanda avevano litigato per cose futili

Allen-Kun? La voce di Lenalee lo distolse Allen dai suoi pensieri su Kanda

Tutto a posto? Lavi e Krory sono andati al lago, perché non andiamo a vedere se c'è qualcuno in quella casa.

Allen annuì leggermente con il capo D'accordo.

Si diressero con Kanda verso una piccola casetta di legno al limite tra la valle e il bosco: quel luogo tra le montagne era magnifico, la vallata era piena di erba verde acceso e di fiori colorati, al centro c'era un laghetto di acqua cristallina dal quale usciva un ruscello che si perdeva tra le ombre della foresta, il tutto circondato da grandi alberi e montagne con la cima innevata nonostante la stagione. Bussarono alla porta di legno, ma non ricevettero risposta, girarono intorno alla capanna, ma non trovarono altre porte o eventuali finestre, così decisero di aprire la porta con la forza, fu Kanda a tagliarla a metà facendo cadere i pezzi di legno sull'erba e scoprendo alla luce del sole le macchie rosse su di essi. Tutti e tre guardarono quelle parti di porta piuttosto stupiti e quando alzarono gli occhi verso l'interno rimasero congelati dall'orrore: era tutto ricoperto di sangue, i cadaveri per terra e un odore acre che ora aleggiava insopportabile nell'aria; Lenalee lanciò un grido di terrore e cadde in ginocchio sul prato che si era bagnato a causa del sangue colato fuori dalla casa.

Lavi e Krory si erano immersi nell'acqua e si stavano finalmente rinfrescando quando sentirono il grido di Lenalee che aveva spezzato quella beata tranquillità, corsero ancora bagnati verso la casetta: Krory era riuscito a rivestirsi a velocità disumana, mentre Lavi era arrivato alla capanna senza essersi ancora infilato la maglietta. Videro il massacro all'interno e, senza dire una parola, sollevarono la ragazza e la portarono lontano da quel luogo orribile, ma Krory ritornò da Allen e Kanda ed entrò insieme a loro nella casetta di legno. La puzza era da togliere il respiro, osservarono attentamente la scena cercando di capire qualcosa sull'artefice o sulla causa dell'omicidio, fino a che Krory non ruppe il silenzio spettrale

E' sangue di Akuma.

Allen e Kanda si voltarono verso di lui: era chinato sul pavimento, si era sporcato un dito con il sangue e lo aveva messo in bocca per assaggiarlo.

Non ci sono dubbi: è opera di un esorcista. Però non capisco il perché di questa strage.

Ritornò il silenzio iniziale uscirono tutti e tre da lì tirando un sospiro si sollievo e respirando l'aria pulita della montagna.

Lavi era rimasto sulla riva del lago con Lenalee: sembrava veramente sconvolta e non aveva aperto bocca, era rimasta a fissare la superficie del lago che luccicava sotto i raggi del sole tremando. Nemmeno lui aveva parlato, sapeva che se lo avesse fatto, lei sarebbe scoppiata a piangere e non aveva nessuna voglia di confortarla in quel momento, voleva pensare a ciò che era successo, infatti pochi giorni prima aveva letto insieme al vecchio su alcuni piccoli giornali di provincia che si erano verificate alcune situazioni simili: corpi completamente sfigurati, schiacciati, bruciati, affettati o impalati al suolo, nessuno sapeva che era l'artefice di questi orribili omicidi, ma nessuno capiva il vero motivo per cui aveva fatto questo, sembrava che il misterioso assassino si divertisse a massacrare gli esseri umani. Un'altra cosa strana era che uccideva solo ed esclusivamente esseri umani, se nella casa c'era qualche cane che abbaiava a più non posso o anche qualche gatto che miagolava disperato, questo massacratore non lo sfiorava nemmeno, anzi, pareva che gli animali fossero in ottima salute, meglio di come stavano prima e alcuni erano anche spariti, ma non erano state trovate tracce di sangue animale o il corpo della creatura stessa. A Lavi tutto questo sembrava strano e, in tutta onestà, non ci aveva fatto caso più di tanto all'inizio, erano cose piuttosto normali nel mondo, gli omicidi, i massacri crudeli e senza pietà, ma ora che aveva visto con i suoi occhi gli sembrava tutto più strano e terrificante di come se lo era immaginato. Vide gli altri tre avvicinarsi piuttosto sconvolti(tranne Kanda che aveva sempre la stessa faccia).

Avete scoperto qualcosa di "interessante" la dentro? Qualcosa che ci possa far capire chi cazzo è stato a far fuori quelle persone? La voce di Lavi era più fredda del solito

Provando ad assaggiare un po' del sangue che c'era per terra, ho potuto constatare che è sangue di Akuma, quindi l'unica persona che avrebbe potuto fare questo è un esorcista, o un Noah, ma lo trovo piuttosto improbabile, non penso che farebbero fuori dei giocattoli così preziosi…e poi sembrava proprio opera dell'Innocence, ma mi chiedo il mot…

Krory si interruppe quando vide che Lavi si era mosso e si stava dirigendo verso la foresta dietro alla capanna passandogli accanto come se non lo avesse visto, Allen si mosse come per seguirlo, ma Lavi lo fermò con un gesto della mano

Voi andate avanti con Lenalee, io vi raggiungo in città…Penso che riuscirò a tornare prima di sera, in caso contrario, non aspettatemi.

Così dicendo scomparì tra gli alberi fitti della foresta, lasciando i membri del gruppo senza parole, Allen si diresse verso il sentiero a fianco di Lenalee pronto ad aiutarla in caso ne avesse bisogno, seguito da Kanda e Krory che silenziosamente camminavano pensando al motivo dello strano comportamento di Lavi

"Maledizione… sarei dovuto andare anche io, non si lascia un compagno solo… e se magari incontra quell'esorcista assassino? Di certo Lavi se la sa cavare benissimo da solo, ma se succedesse qualcosa al mio amico, mi prenderò tutta la responsabilità…Però…se fossi andato, chi avrebbe confortato Lenalee? Non conterei su Kanda…forse Krory, ma non mi sembra il tipo giusto per confortare qualcuno… sembra che lei sia rimasta piuttosto traumatizzata da quell'omicidio… eppure non mi sembra che sia la prima volta che vede del sangue…non capisco che cosa l' ha tanto turbata."Allen si voltò verso la ragazza che camminava guardando in basso, sembrava molto triste "Bhe…dato che non sono andato con Lavi, tanto vale concentrarsi su Lenalee che ha veramente bisogno dell'appoggio di qualcuno."

Allen prese dolcemente la mano di Lenalee e, quando lei si voltò verso di lui, le sorrise, ma la ragazza non ricambiò, continuò a camminare guardando in basso con i capelli scompigliati dal vento e con ancora l'orrore di quella scena stampata nei suoi ricordi.


	2. Chapter 2: the Girl

La foresta era buia, le ombre degli immensi alberi si proiettavano sul pavimento di terriccio, erba e foglie, il silenzio era interrotto ogni tanto dal verso di un gufo che si perdeva nell'aria; Lavi camminava silenzioso tra quella vegetazione, osservando il più piccolo movimento e tenendo il martello a portata di mano in caso d' attacco.

"Maledizione, è da quando siamo arrivati in quella maledetta valle che mi sento osservato… anche adesso che sono in questa foresta fitta, buia, con solo un gufo e forse qualche bruco… ma prima… ero certo di aver visto una ragazza nascosta tra questi rami che ci guardava, perché adesso non la vedo più? Maledetto Allen…è colpa sua se l' ho persa di vista…e adesso? Se torno indietro dagli altri, mi chiederanno il motivo per il quale gli ho lasciati lì e io non saprei assolutamente cosa rispondergli…devo trovarla ad ogni costo. Non ci tengo a farmi prendere per il culo da Allen e gli altri."

Continuò a camminare guardando sul terreno se c'era qualche traccia e scattando ad ogni minimo rumore, sperava di trovare l'assassino di quello scempio, ma le probabilità erano poche, nessun assassino con un minimo di cervello sarebbe rimasto lì. Ormai non ce la faceva più a camminare a vuoto senza combinare niente, quando sentì dei rumori confusi, diversi da quelli che aveva percepito fino a quel momento; vi si diresse con passo incerto afferrando l'innocence, ma lasciandola comunque appesa al suo fianco. Il rumore era sempre più forte e rimbombava nelle sue orecchie ininterrotto: era uno scricchiolio di passi rapidi sulle foglie secche. Stava correndo. Ansimava per lo sforzo. Cadeva per terra. Si rialzava. Continuava a correre. Lavi si voltò di scatto dietro di se e sentì che il rumore proveniva in realtà da lì, aumentò la velocità del passo, sempre di più, sempre di più, cominciò a correre verso il suono che diventava una sequenza ben definita nella sua testa creando immagini chiare di quello che stava succedendo, sentì che ormai il suono gli era addosso, lo opprimeva spingendolo dalla parte opposta, per scacciarlo, per salvarlo da quello che rincorreva la figura non definita nella sua testa e… buio.

Aprì gli occhi pochi secondi dopo, la bandana si era spezzata e ora giaceva sporca di terra ai piedi di un grande albero, lavi si guardò intorno riconoscendo l'oscurità di quella foresta.

"Ma che diavolo è successo? Questa è la schifosa foresta dove sono stupidamente entrato… i soliti alberi, colori, ombre, suoni… chissà che cos'era quel suono che mi faceva venire il mal di testa…"

Un rumore al suo fianco lo distolse dai suoi pensieri, una figura era sdraiata con la faccia rivolta verso la terra, una ragazza; Lavi si avvicinò e la scosse un po' per vedere se reagiva, ma niente, nessun segno di vita, si alzò in piedi

"Cavolo…non posso mica lasciarla qui… sicuramente era lei il rumore di prima… e molto probabilmente era anche la ragazza che ci osservava prima, ma chissà da cosa stava scappando… forse un Akuma? "

Tornò a guardarla, poi sospirò rassegnato e con poca fatica se la caricò sulle spalle, riprese la sua bandana, non si sa come, distrutta e si avviò per uscire da lì cercando di non farla sbattere contro qualche ramo o tronco d'albero.

Un venticello leggero soffiava nella valle, annunciava l'arrivo della sera insieme al sole che pian piano scompariva dietro le grandi montagne, accarezzava la sua pelle bagnata da acqua, cominciava a sentire anche la sensazione dell'erba che le faceva il solletico alle braccia e alle gambe nude, sentiva anche qualcosa di piuttosto morbido sotto alla testa; aprì lentamente gli occhi e quello che vide fu piuttosto inaspettato: una chioma rosso acceso, una benda nera e un occhio verde che la fissava.

Ce ne hai messo per svegliarti! La figura ancora sfocata aveva parlato, ma chi diavolo era?

Sei stata lì per un bel po' di tempo, che oltretutto hai fatto perdere a me! Comunque ora ti sei svegliata e mi sembra tu stia abbastanza bene. Giusto?

La figura ora era nitida e poteva vederlo bene, si alzò a sedere sbattendo le palpebre, non sapeva come diavolo c' era finita lì con un tizio che nemmeno conosceva e che le parlava tranquillamente.

Allora? Ti vuoi degnare di rispondere? Dopotutto mi sono preso la briga di portarti fino a qui!

Lei lo guardò ancora piuttosto spaventata: aveva i capelli lisci e biondi che le ricadevano spettinati sulle spalle scendendo fino ai fianchi, gli occhi viola erano umidi per le lacrime che aveva trattenuto, la pelle chiara umida per l'acqua che il ragazzo le aveva "versato" per farla svegliare era piena di scritte fatte con l'inchiostro che ora erano tutte sciolte, indossava un vestito smanicato bianco che le arrivava circa fino a metà coscia e non aveva le scarpe, infatti i piedi erano pieni di ferite come molte altre parti del corpo. Di fianco a lei c'erano tre spade: la prima era normale, la lama grigia e l'impugnatura nera, la seconda era molto strana, tutta completamente nera, aveva la lama leggermente trasparente, la guardia rappresentava due ali di drago aperte, tra la guardia e l'impugnatura c'era un drago visto frontalmente che teneva tra le zampe un rubino mentre il resto del corpo si arrotolava intorno all'impugnatura, la terza spada era uguale alla seconda, ma era tutta bianca, quasi trasparente e il drago teneva tra le zampe un'ametista.

Ehm…scusa…sto benone, credo! Grazie per esserti disturbato tanto e…mi dispiace! Ma…come ci sono finita qui?

Lavi la guardò un po' stupito

Bhe… sei sbucata all'improvviso da dei cespugli, mi sei venuta addosso e poi sei svenuta, io non potevo lasciare una ragazza svenuta, da sola, in un bosco, così ti ho portata qui e ho cercato di farti riprendere, impresa assai ardua! Però quando mi hai travolto stavi correndo, scappando credo, ma non so da cosa. Comunque… ora che ti sei svegliata… posso sapere il tuo nome?

Lei lo guardò con aria un po' diffidente, non sapeva se rispondergli e poi, dopo che lui le aveva parlato del fatto che lei stava scappando, aveva ricordato tutto, quello che era successo, il suo passato e quello che la stava inseguendo.

Mi chiamo Tsubaki.

Lei lo guardò di sfuggita negli occhi, ma poi abbassò velocemente lo sguardo sul prato d'erba.

Tsubaki, eh? Io Lavi, molto piacere. Senti, ma perché prima scappavi? Hai incontrato anche tu il " maniaco omicida" che gira da queste parti?

Le chiese sorridendo, Tsubaki lo fissò per qualche secondo, pensando a prima, al suo inseguitore, a quello che le aveva fatto passare, a com'era riuscita a fuggire; no, non era quel pazzo omicida, era qualche cosa di molto, molto peggio.

No… non so chi fosse… ma penso che volesse uccidermi

Lui smise di sorridere per un attimo, assumendo un'espressione pensosa, ma riacquistò il suo solito sguardo spensierato.

E dimmi, Tsubaki, quanti anni hai? Io 18!

Lo guardò perplessa, aveva appena finito di parlare di maniaci omicidi che facevano a pezzi le persone e le chiedeva quanti anni aveva.

Ehm…17.

Le sorrise di nuovo, poi si alzò porgendole la mano come per aiutarla ad alzarsi

Coraggio, dobbiamo lavare via quell'orribile inchiostro che ti cola da tutte le parti e poi ti porto dai miei amici, è quasi buio, mi avranno già dato per morto!

La ragazza afferrò la mano di Lavi tremando alzandosi in piedi e, con il suo aiuto, tolse le macchie nere sulla pelle che si disperdevano in mezzo all'acqua cristallina del lago che ora era gelido.

La stanza che erano riusciti a pagarsi era piuttosto piccola, questa volta Komui non si era sprecato con i finanziamenti, Allen camminava su e giù per la stanza aspettando il ritorno di Lavi, Kanda era appoggiato con la schiena al muro, le braccia incrociate sul petto con gli occhi chiusi, Krory era seduto sul letto e seguiva con la testa i movimenti di Allen con espressione piuttosto interrogativa, mentre Lenalee era seduta su una sedia a fissarsi le ginocchia: non aveva ancora parlato, era rimasta triste per tutto il tempo senza degnare di uno sguardo gli amici per tutto il tempo. I passi dell'esorcista rimbombavano nella piccola stanzetta, erano sempre più impazienti, non solo per Lavi, ma anche per Lenalee, non riusciva a reggere quell'atmosfera così tesa e quel silenzio così stressante, finche non sentì una mano che stringeva la sua, si voltò e si trovò di fronte due occhi viola malinconici

Smettile Allen-Kun. Lavi sta bene, ti ricordo che è più grande di te e se la può cavare benissimo anche da solo.

La sua voce era leggera, come un sussurro

E tu Lenalee? Stai bene?

Non ricevette risposta, lei tornò dov'era prima con la solita espressione, senza lacrime.

Un rumore fuori dalla porta. Avevano bussato. Silenzio. Un altro colpo un po' più forte. Silenzio. Una voce aveva incominciato a gridare

Allora? Ci volete aprire? Dobbiamo restare qui tutta la notte? Eh? Maledetti! Apriteeeeeeeeee!

Una raffica di colpi che facevano tremare la porta, Allen corse ad aprirla e ci trovò fuori Lavi che colpiva il legno più forte che poteva senza fermarsi anche quando il ragazzo la aprì, tirandogli così qualche serie di pugni dritti in faccia. Lavi si fermò

Oh…Scusa Allen!

Ma ti sembra il modo di salutarmi? Ti ho anche aperto la porta!

Bhe… ce ne hai messo di tempo!

Dovevo accertarmi che fossi tu, metti che mi fossi trovato davanti il maniaco!

Cos'è Allen? Hai paura?

Non ho paura idiota! Tu invece dovresti averne molta adesso!

Che fai? Minacci? Sono più grande di te e quindi posso picchiarti finche voglio, tu, al contrario, non puoi torcermi neanche un capello.

E questo chi lo dice? Il manuale supremo dell'idiota picchiatore?

No, lo dico io! Vale molto di più!

Ma sì, ti piac…

Allen notò che dietro a Lavi c'era un'altra persona, una ragazza che era rimasta in disparte senza dire una parola ad ascoltarli litigare.

Scusa Lavi, ma non ci presenti la tua amica?

Lavi si voltò verso di lei con espressione stupita, come se si fosse dimenticato della sua presenza

Gia… è vero… Ragazzi, lei è Tsubaki!

La fece entrare nella stanza, sembrava piuttosto imbarazzata, teneva lo sguardo basso e le guance si erano leggermente arrossate.

Piacere, io sono Allen, questi sono Kanda, Krory e Lenalee.

Disse indicando rispettivamente gli altri esorcisti nella stanza che le fecero un cenno di saluto, tranne Kanda, ovviamente; Lenalee si alzò avvicinandosi a Tsubaki sorridendole

Se vuoi, puoi dormire con me nella mia stanza, ci sono due letti, vieni ti ci accompagno…Forse è meglio se ti do degli altri vestiti asciutti.

Così dicendo le due ragazze uscirono dalla stanza, dirette alla loro. Allen si voltò verso Kanda che era rimasto lì tutto il tempo senza dire una parola

Puoi essere ogni tanto più gentile, salutarla almeno. Sei veramente senza speranza

Kanda aprì gli occhi guardandolo infastidito

Che cos' hai da rompere mammoletta? Perché dovrei essere gentile con uno stupido essere umano?

Allen fece per rispondergli, ma Lavi lo precedette

Non è un semplice essere umano, ma l'esorcista che stiamo cercando.

Gli altri rimasero ad ascoltarlo incuriositi

Mentre venivamo qua, ha visto la mia divisa e ha capito che sono un esorcista, così mi ha rivelato di esserlo anche lei e che le sue spade sono l'innocence. Ma non è di nessun ordine, non è mai stata a nessun quartiere generale e ha sempre vissuto sola. Questo almeno è quello che lei mi ha detto.

Non era proprio la verità, questo Lavi l'aveva capito, ma aveva preferito non indagare troppo, magari si sarebbe infastidita e se ne sarebbe andata, mentre doveva assolutamente riportarla alla sede centrale per chiedere al vecchio panda qualche cose che gli sarebbero state piuttosto utili.


End file.
